As a directional control valve apparatus including a recovery check valve which recovers a flow of a hydraulic fluid to a hydraulic actuator, there is known one wherein a spool incorporates therein a recovery check valve for simplification of the apparatus, as disclosed in JP,Y 7-17841, for example.